A new start, a relationship?
by Sea.green.owl.101
Summary: Annabeth Chase starts a new school year at goode high school, where she meets a boy named Percy Jackson. please review for more chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth pov

I walked through the front doors of Goode High School. It was my first day here. I hope I make some friends, but, judging my luck in life, I won't. I'm wearing casual clothes, so no one will notice me. I'm wearing grey skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and and a black owl sweater and black converse. For first period I have English. I'm pretty good at English, even though I have ADHD and dyslexia. The first half of the day whizzes past. I sit down at a table all by myself. I notice someone is staring at me, I turn in the direction of the person staring at me. I'm surprised to see a boy, a hot, popular boy staring at me. He has jet black that looks un-kept, he has tanned skin, muscles and beautiful sea-green eyes. He sees me looking at him and his cheeks turned pink. I go back to eating my lunch. I was interrupted by a girl with spiky, raven black hair and intense electric blue eyes and a boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Thalia and this is my boy friend Luke." The girl said.

"Well, Thalia, I don't really care. I'm eating my lunch." I say

"Oh. Well then. Remain friendless." She said.

"Fine by me." I say.

She sat next to me and shooed Luke off.

"Whats your name?" She asks me.

"Annabeth," I take a bite out of my hamburger.

"Well, Annabeth, you seem in need of company." She says.

I take out an architecture book and start reading it. She got up and walked off. I put my book down and continued eating my lunch.

I was walking down the corridor, reading my book, to get to my next class. I bumped into someone. I fell and all my books fell onto the floor. "Sorry," says a low voice. I look up and see the boy who was staring at me earlier. "Its okay." I say. I notice that he was staring at me again. I start to gather up my books and he helps me. I go to grab the last book and he grabs it at the same time. Our hands touch. "Uh, sorry." I say.

"Its alright." He says. I look at him. And he sticks out his hand. "Percy Jackson," he says.

"Annabeth Chase, pleasure to meet you," I say as I shake his hand.

"The pleasure is mine," he says. I blush and he grins at me.

"So, Annabeth Chase." He says "it seems with have all of our classes together." He gives me back my schedule. "May I have your number?" He asks.

"Sure" i give him my number and he gives me his.

"Text you tonight," he says and he winks at me as we enter the classroom.

OoO

(Percy-_italic_ Annabeth-**bold**)

_Hey wise-girl :)_

**Wise girl?**

_Yeah_

**Alright seaweed brain**

_What r u doing?_

**Homework, u?**

_Homework. Do u want to come over and help me?_

**Sure. Where do u live?**

_23 13th street upper east side Manhattan_

**I live in that apartment block**

_Really_

**Apartment 20 u?**

_11_

**Cool, I'll head down now.**


	2. chapter 2

Percy pov

I have been struggling with my homework, being dyslexic and ADHD and all, so I invited Annabeth down. I found out we live in the same apartment block. There is a knock at the door. I go and open it and Annabeth is there with all her homework books. Her princess curl honey blonde hair is put up in a low ponytail and eyes look like swirling grey storm clouds.

"Hi," she says

"Hey, come on in," she walks in and sits at the kitchen bench.

"Whos this?" My mom asks "is she your girlfriend,"

I saw a slight blush on Annabeths cheeks. "No, mom, this is Annabeth, shes just helping me with my homework."

"Okay, sweetie. Can I get you anything Annabeth,"

"No thank you, Mrs Jackson,"

"Please call me Sally, dear" mom walks into the lounge room and sits on the couch.

"Sorry about her," I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

"Its fine, I wish my parents were like her,"

"Really?"

"Yeah,"

"Gods, what must your parents be like,"

She looked at me when I said gods. "Well, I never knew my biological mom. My dad then married and had twins, Bobby and Mathew."

I nodded my head. "I've only met my biological dad a couple of times, he doesn't really interact with mortals that much."

"Mortals?" She said

My face reddened "Your sounding like a demigod," she mutters under her breath.

"Thats because I am one Wise Girl. Percy, son of Poseidon, at your service,"

She looked a little crest fallen. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, at your service," she says

I look at the floor. Obviously, we were never meant to be. I tried not to look kinda sad about that.

"Cool," I say,

We worked in silence, only sometimes will she explain stuff to me. When she left my mom came in.

"Has my little boy gotta crush,"

"Mom," i groaned

"Well, do you?"

"Yes mom, but shes a daughter of Athena," i say "it'll never work."

"Come here,sweetheart"

I gave her a hug.

"Start with friends first, sweetheart, then we'll see,"

"Okay,"

"Can I have a blue cookie?"

"Fine,"

I grinned and grabbed a cookie. "Night mom,"

"Night Percy."

OoO

I walked down to Annabeths apartment and knocked on the door. Annabeth opened the door.

"Percy!" She said.

"Hi,"

"Wait a sec,"

"Okay,"

"Bye Susan." She called over her shoulder.

We walked down the stairs and out of the apartment block. "You didn't say goodbye to your dad," i said. Annbeth looked at me, tears welling in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said. I pulled her into a hug. "What happened last night," I asked "you can tell me,"

"I had a fight with my dad." She said into my chest. I loosen the hug. And look at her tear stained face. "What was it about?" I ask,

"He said I'm too young to have a boyfriend. But I told him that your just my friend and he shouted at me for lying to him,"

"I'm sorry Annabeth. I shouldn't have asked you to come over."

"Its okay, I enjoyed having a friend,"

I looked at her strangely, this beautiful, smart girl has never had a friend.

"I'm not the best at making friends, I mean, did you see what I did to Thalia? I ignored her,"

"Well, wise girl, you didn't ignore me,"

"Its hard not to, Seaweed brain."

We walked the rest of the way to school in silence. I want to kiss her, I thought, but shook it off. I'm falling for Annabeth Chase.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabeth pov

Percy walked me to school today. I smiled, remembering the fact that he hugged me and said that I can tell him anything. When I got to my locker someone ran over to me. It was Thalia. "Why are you crying?" I ask politely.

"Luke broke up with me,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Can I hang with you,"

"Sure,"

When the bell rang to signify the beginning of the day, we went to our different classes. I felt bad for Thalia, and realised that I had made another friend. At lunch I sat at the same table at sat down at yesterday. I started eating my lunch and Thalia came and sat next to me. I noticed Percy was sitting at the popular table again today. He saw me and waved. I waved back. I noticed someone walk over to our table. It was a red-headed girl that I recognise from science, Rachel, with Drew, a pretty brunette girl with honey brown eyes.

"What were you doing "hugging" my boyfriend this morning," Rachel said.

"He hugged me, actually,"

"Well, you shouldn't have hugged him back,"

"Well, you shouldn't have hugged him back," I say mimicking Rachel's voice. Thalia snickered.

Rachel raised her hand and slapped me. I fell off my chair and felt a sharp pain shoot up my arm. Everyone was staring at us, in silence. I heard footsteps and felt someone lift me up. "What are you doing helping her," Rachel said

"Look, Rachel, I am sick and tired of your attitude, we are over," i heard a low, husky voice say. I identified it as Percy's. Rachel stormed off.

"Percy, you really don't need to carry me, its just my arm."

He put me back on my feet. "Sorry about her, she is a bit protective," he said

"A bit?" I question. He laughed.

"Annabeth!" I hear Thalias voice call. She ran up to us. "Are you all right?" She asks me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," i answer. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Luke coming.

"Annabeth, are you okay?" He asks

"Yeah,"

"Will you go out with me?"

"No,"

"No?"

"You heard me, I said no,"

"What!?"

"After what you did to Thalia? Yeah right."

He storms off.

"Nicely handled Annabeth," Percy says.

"Thanks, Seaweed brain,"

"Do you want to come over to my place again?"

"Sure, why not,"

"Cool, I'm bringing some of my other friends over,"

"Ok,"

OoO

I went straight to Percy's house after school, I didn't want to have to face my father again. I sent a text to Susan saying I was at Percy's house and to tell dad I am at homework club. Percy opened the front door when we got there and I went and had a look at the blue cookies on the kitchen bench. "Why are they blue?" I ask

"I have a thing about blue food."

"Right,"

He nodded. Sally opened the front door, her arms full of groceries.

"I'll help you with some of those, Sally," I offered

"Thankyou, dear," she said, handing me some grocery bags,

"How was your day?"

I hesitated "Good,"

"Is there anything you want to tell me, dear?"

"Luke Castellan asked me out,"

"Did you say yes?"

"No, he is a jerk, he just dumped Thalia, who is my best friend, after Percy, and then he asks me out right in front of her!" I say,

She nodded. "Thanks for your help Annabeth,"

I nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Percy and some of his friends were sitting there. I saw Jason Grace, Thalia's brother, who looks nothing like her except for his eyes, he has blonde hair, cut military style, and fair skin, Nico di Angelo, who has shaggy black hair and eyes the colour of midnight, Leo Valdez, how looks like a latino santa's elf, with his curly brown hair and brown eyes, and his mischievous grin, and Grover Underwood, a scrawny boy with curly red hair and wispy goatee, he always wears a cap.

"You know she's a demigod to," I heard Percy say quietly

"Really?" Jason asked

"Yeah,"

I interrupted their conversation by saying "Hi guys,"

I walked over and sat down on the couch next to Percy.

"Oh, hey Annabeth," Grover said.

"We're going to watch "Finding Nemo" on Percy's request" Nico said

"Cool," I say.

Percy puts the DVD in, and we start watching the movie. The movie was just about to finish when I start to fall asleep, I rested my head on Percy's shoulder and drifted off into dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt something rest against my shoulder and I looked to see Annabeth fast asleep. My mom walked in and smiled, like she knew something I didn't.

"So, are you going to ask her out soon?" my mom asked,

"Soon, I only just broke up with Rachel though," I replied, I swear I could see Annabeth smile.

She walked out of the room and Jason, Leo, Grover and Nico snickered.

"What?" I ask

"Nothing," Jason says

"Go for it man, she might just go away," Grover said

I nodded. There was something about Annabeth that made me want to fly whenever she touched me. Jason, Nico, Leo and Grover got up and left. I kissed the top of Annabeths hair and shook her gently. "Annabeth, you have to wake up now," I whispered. Her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-what?" She asked. I chuckled. "Nothing, but you have to go back to your place now."

"Nooooo, I want to stay here."

"Why?"

She blushed. "I-uh, uh,"

"Do you want to be with me?"

She looked at the floor, but I could still see her cheeks getting redder. I laughed.

"You have to go, Wise Girl,"

She got up and opened the door, "Bye Seaweed Brain,"

"Bye,"

She closed the door behind her. I already missed her.

OoO

When I woke up it was 10 o'clock on Saturday morning and I could hear voices in the kitchen. I got up and headed there. It was Mom and Paul, talking to a really pretty blonde girl, I realised it was Annabeth.

"Hey, mom, Paul, Annabeth," i say

"Your up at last, Seaweed brain," Annabeth cooed.

"Yeah,"

My mom gave me some blue pancakes and I scoffed them down.

"What are you doing here Annabeth," I ask

"Didn't want to be around when my dad wakes up, I told Susan that I would be at a friends house." She answered.I nodded.

"What are you going to go and do today?" My mom asked

"Maybe go and see Mockinjay: part 1," I said

"Good, Annabeth can go with you," she said.

"Okay,"

I went up stairs and got dressed into a blue t-shirt, black jeans, blue hoodie and black vans. I went back to the kitchen and grabbed my phone and my wallet.

"Lets go Wise girl," i said

"Okay, Seaweed brain,"

We walked out the front door and I could hear my mom saying to Paul, "they're already on the nicknaming stage." I rolled my eyes.

We walked to the nearest cinema and bought 2 tickets to Mockingjay. I got a medium popcorn to share and a coke for me and lemonade for Annabeth. We headed into the cinema and waited for the movie to actually start.

OoO

When we walked out we were singing "the hanging tree" over and over again.

"Did you enjoy that wise girl?" I ask

"The book was better but it was amazing," she answered

"Cool,"

She nodded her head. I gave her a swift kiss on the cheek and ran off. I stopped running and she was still there, looking into space. I walked over to her.

"Uh, Annabeth,"

She snapped out of her daze. "Uh duh,"

"Wise girl,"

"You kissed me, on the cheek," she says gingerly fingering her cheek.

I smiled. We walked out of the cinema.

"Let's go to a park," Annabeth said

"Sure," I answered.

So we walked down to the park. We sat on some grass.

"So, what do want to do?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno" I said, shrugging my shoulders.

She lay down and looked at the sky. I lay down next to her. "That cloud looks like a sheep," I say,

She laughs.


End file.
